Alice
by My-Joyful-Chaos
Summary: What' your name, if you don't mind my asking?" "It's Elesis, ma'am" "Alice? What a nice name." First there was the girl who wrote her name in her victim's blood. But that was only the first. Three follow after her, with their own gruesome stories to tell. What do they have in common? They all live in Wonderland. (Based off of "Alice (of) Human Sacrifice(which explains the T rating)
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, look at that, _another _fanfiction almost entirely based off a Vocaloid song which I didn't bother putting under a crossover.**

**What's this one based off of, you ask? Welp, this one is based off of Alice (of) Human Sacrifice, so it is quite a bit darker. I was listening to it, and had a really bad itch to write, and figured, why not? Originally, I wanted to write this as a Bleach fanfic, but then the Elsword characters came to mind, and fit each "Alice" perfectly, so I ended up switching it.**

**PLEASE READ THIS: This may turn you away from reading this fanfic, but I was really debating n whether I should've put this under M or T due to violence, mentioning of blood, dark themes, reference to alchohol, future reference to rape, etc. Etc. I only decided to put it under T because I think it's a bit mild, and not terribly gory. Plus, I've put other fics under T that have excessive violence and darker themes, so why is different with this one? (Not to mention I've seen worse under the T section)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword, or the song Alice (of) Human Sacrifice(though it is in no way mentioned in the song, just based off of it).**

* * *

_Welcome to Wonderland_

_The First Alice_

"Lines are such a pain." I muttered, a basket hanging loosely from my hand. The basket contained groceries that I had only just realized we didn't really need.

I sighed, but did not move from my spot in line to the register. I was already this far, so why should I go back.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, then. "Excuse, young miss." Turning, my own red irises met those of a tiny woman. Her face was covered in wrinkles, though the ones brought from laughter stood out the most.

"Is there something you need?" I asked in as pleasant a voice I could muster. The annoyance had really started to itch from within my skull, though, making it much more difficult than it should have been.

"I was just wondering wherever did you get your hair done at?" At her words, my hand reached up and patted my crimson locks. Everyone in my family had crimson hair.

"I did it myself." The answer was true enough.

"I see, what's your name, if you don't mind my asking?" The elder smiled at me, eyes squinting happily.

"It's Elesis, ma'm."

"Alice? What a nice name."

"No, it's-"

"Miss, if you don't mind!" I turned around to the one who interupted me. It was the cashier. Her expression a scowl and her eyes dangerously sharp. I quickened myself, and hand her a few bills.

By the time I was finished, my car whirring with life, and my phones impatiently beeping at me, I remembered the elderly woman's mistake.

"I guess Alice isn't that bad of a name." I spoke to myself, pulling the stick into reverse, and making me way out of the plaza's parking lot.

-linebreak-

When I opened the front door, it didn't bother me that it was unlocked. I called an, "I'm back!" And quickly made my way to the kitchen. After putting all that I bought in their respective cabinets, drawers, and countertop spaces, I went into the livingroom.

Ther silence was astounding, it was never this silent in the Sieghart home. I frowned when I reached the livingroom. The TV was shouting oboxiously, but my brother was asleep.

Asleep on the floor, no less.

There was a lot of red, but that wasn't strange. Everyone in my family had crimson hair.

I bent down at my brother's side.

"Elsword, why're you asleep, you little brat?" I shook him a bit. Oddly enough, he was wearing a red shirt, even though when I left, his shirt was white. He must have changed, for whatever strange reason. I put my hands on his stomach. His shirt was wet.

I stepped over him, quite confused. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw more red. That wasn't strange, though, as it ended up leading to my parent's room.

Everyone in my family has crimson hair.

My mother was on the bed, a strange expression frozen on her face. Her eyes weren't closed, so she couldn't be asleep.

"Mom, I bought unbleached sugar, like you wanted." I spoke low and pleasant, but this time it was not forced.

When I took a step towards her, I nearly tripped. My father was face down on the floor, a pool that reflected his hair surrounding him. I nearly slipped there, too.

Why was everyone so quiet, anyways?

I shrugged, and made my way to the bathroom. When I turned the light on, the first thing I noticed in the mirror was my hair. Crimson, just like everyone else.

Then, I noticed my hands were also crimson.

"Is this," I looked at my hands as a chill ran down my spine, "blood?"

A rather loud crash resounded from wtihin the house. It came from my own room. I slowly walked up the stairs, trying not to make a noise. Was somebody in the house, perhaps? Had they hurt my family?

Everyone was asleep, but why hadn't they awoken yet?

I grabbed my father's sword, mounted on one of the walls surrounding the staircase.

In my room, it was dark. A lamp lay on the floor in pieces, shattered beyond repair. I did not see anyone, but I could hear them. Their breath was raspy, and uneven. They were louder than a boar escaping a glass box.

I could hear their footfalls behind me. They came closer, closer, so much closer. They were behind me. Right behind me.

I was not afraid.

In fact, when I turned to meet the gaze of my family's killer, I was grinning.

After all, this was just a dream, wasn't it? A very fun dream, but still, just a dream.

For a moment, I though the man's mouth opened to say something,

_Welcome to Wonderland_

before my father's found it's way into his killer's neck.

Red seeped from the punctured flesh, but that was not odd.

After all, everyone in my family has crimson hair.

-linebreak-

Everywhere I went, if there was a TV, there was a news report about a crazed serial killer. They killed at random, but it was always with a sword. Even though the blood that dripped from the sword always left a trail, it would end abruptly, so that serial killer had not been caught, yet.

The most obvious thing that connected one victim to the next was the fact that always, writtem at the head of a face down victim in their blood was, "Alice."

_"Police are still trying to identify the latest victim of the Alice serial killer..."_

I tuned out the woman making reports of this "Alice" on the news. I was in a bar. A rather raucous bar, but a bar that wasn't raucous would probably be hard to find.

The lady on the news was really beginning to annoy me. Not as much as all of the crazy bar-goers around me, though. Could they not hear of this insanity? What was wrong with them that, while people are getting killed at random, they're just wasting their money one alchohol?

I growled, tugging on a few strands of my crimson hair. It would be better if they just shut up. I smiled then, perhaps a rather sadistic smile at the idea that came to mind, and ordered another drink.

This was a startling vivid, almost realistic dream. I would indulge myself, though, since it was only a dream. A very enjoyable dream, no less. I guess I would give the Police another dead-end trail.

I did not bother to pay the bartender when I got up from my stool.

"Hey-"

"Shut up." I snapped when he tried to remind me. In a flash, my father's sword was unsheathed from beneath my long skirt. "I'm trying to enjoy myself."

The bar had quieted down after the bartender's head rolled onto the floor. Why were they all staring at me like I did the bad thing? This was fun, like drinking 'til you're wasted after a bad day of work. Though, in my case, it was reprieve from the annoying voices of drunkards, and new ladies calling me insane.

Someone screamed. In an attempt to rid myself of this headache that was accumulating, I jabbed at the man next to me. He had been frozen in fear a moment ago. It reminded me of my mother when she had taken her own nap.

This guy's face contorted in pain, first, though. Maybe it was because I twisted the blade in his chest a few times before he fell from the stool.

The bar had nearly cleared out by now, though. My fun was getting an abrupt end, I realized, when red and blue flashed outside, an incresingly annoying siren blaring.

I managed to get a few more slices at another guy in before I dipped my finger in some of the blood. With the neatest handwriting, I wrote my name on the news lady's face as she continued to speak of the terrible events unfolding in a bar just downtown.

Apparently, Police were actually about to apprehend the "Alice" killer.

I don't remember my name always being Alice, but I think someone important gave that name to me.

Someone grabbed my arms roughly. I hadn't noticed them until they were right next to me. My father's sword fell to the ground. It splashed into a pool of red, which wasn't entirely odd.

Everyone in my family had crimson hair.

As I was shoved into the back of a car - into a cage, more like - I saw a little old lady staring in horror at the scene. She had a lot of wrinkles, but the ones most noticeable were the wrinkles created from laughter.

Maybe she laughed while she cut her enemies up, like I did.

Her eyes followed the trail of red that led from within the bar to the car I was in. I smeared some more red on the car's seat to continue the trail. It was a pretty trail.

I smiled at the old lady kindly, she seemed quite familiar. Contentedly, I began writing my name backwords on the window so she could see it.

_Alice_

And then, a man got in the car, started it, and began driving away. I waved at the people we passed. I wouldn't ever be able to see them again. Not alive, and not dead.

How sad.

* * *

**For once I didn't use the song as some kind of template, or something. I kinda went indie on it.**

**How was my slightly horror/thriller writing? Was it acceptable, or absolutely atrocious?**

**Quick back story before I end this off(for those of you who have not heard the song, you probably won't understand this exactly, but it will still clear some things up, I'm sure). When I was listening to the song, it struck me, what if the dream "Wonderland" is actually just a code word for "Insanity?" It makes sense, doesn't it? I mean, the first Alice was a serial killer who was locked up later. For one thing, are all the people she murdered in "Wonderland" too, or are they in reality? Wouldn't it make sense that she murdered a bunch of people in reality(though she is in wonderland), and then was later locked up in some kind of prison for the mentally insane, or something? That's all I wanted to say, really.**

**That's it for now, so,**

**toodle-loodles,**

**~My-Joyful-Chaos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh dear, I haven't updated in so long. Um, yeah, truth be told, this chapter was probably half-way finished the day I posted the first chapter. Isn't procrastination just the darndest thing?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Alice of Human Sacrifice" or Elsword, if that were not obvious.**

* * *

_Welcome to Wonderland_

The Second Alice

The strange relativity of a lie always bothered me for some reason.

"Oh my, miss Haan, what a lovely dress you are wearing today." This thought always seemed to pop up on me while in the midst of that relativity. Even now, as I speak something so minuscule as a fabricated compliment, it bothers me.

Why must lies dominate our lives. Everything from our job opportunities, to the social interactions involved with those opportunities, to an everyday conversation with a next-door neighbor. Why are they so imperative in the everyday lifestyles of an average human being? After all, only saints are able to undergo extensive amounts of time without lying, though I doubt even they are able to accomplish such a feat.

"-Seiker?"

And though they are essential to something as fundamental as life, humans still regard them with distaste. They are the enemy of trust, and trust is the foundation of every relationship we will ever have. Even with an enemy of sorts, they will surely trust you to fulfill your position as their own enemy.

"Prince Seiker?! Are you alright?" I was jolted from my personal wonderings by the Haan girl. Her topaz like eyes were filled with worry. I wondered if those eyes were lying to me.

"Of course, I was just wondering how something so simple as a piece of dress could flatter someone so much." Yet another lie from the mouth of someone who hates them. This is what bothers me the most. The dark haired girl blushed a bit, a small smile coming to her lips. Despite every warning sign and red flag that popped into my hand, I couldn't help but feel that at least that smile was genuine.

"Why thank you, if you are complimenting me at all." She let out a small giggle. Nothing more than a quick allowance of amusement. I smiled in return, hoping it didn't look fake despite my head knowing that it indefinitely did not.

"Of course." I replied warmly, even if my throat felt full of ice cubes. Suddenly, the girl's head jerked.

"Oh dear, it seems I am needed." I turned to the direction of her gaze. Sure enough, the girl's elder brother seemed to be engaging in a rather heated debate with another diplomatic official of some sort attending the Gala. "I bid you a fond farewell." She smiled once more at me before turning and striding towards the elder Haan sibling.

* * *

I was informed well before dinner ended that the Haan siblings transportation had been sabotaged, thus preventing them from returning to their own homeland. With that news, I knew immediately that Father would provide them with a room in the castle. He would put on the hearty smile donned by only the simplest minded and announce in a great, hearty voice that they could stay whenever they would like at any Seiker residence.

I would have hated my father for his lies, but he was a saint. Someone whose lies were always perceived as truth.

* * *

When the time finally came that all but the Haan siblings had vacated the palace grounds, I was excused to my own quarters. It was a relief to be surrounded by nothing but the refreshingly crisp sense of solitude.

I blinked.

Footfalls echoed from the corridor. The footfalls of a being who was trying, and ultimately failing, to be subtle, stealthy. It was rather futile of them, especially if they were wearing shoes. After the footfalls had dulled to a distant resounding, I slipped away from my quarters, and pursued the sneak.

After only a bit, I managed to prevent myself from literally stumbling upon a pair of conspirators.

"A-are you sure no one can hear us, brother?" A recognizable, feminine voice whispered. The fluttering tone indicated her suspicion of being caught.

"I'm sure most everyone is asleep. All but the night staff are in bed, and this area does not generally recieve any visitors." Another voice replied, this one low, smooth, like a low string instrument.

"I suppose."

"This is simply a review, an improving, and a repairing of the procedure, anyways."

"There isn't much to review."

"That is why I included improving."

"Alright then."

With these words, the two conspirators began to converse of their little deviation. Little adjustments were made, and many twists and turns to add to the complexity and lack of likelihood of getting caught were added.

Apparently, they were going to assassinate Father in a month.

* * *

The next morning, it all felt a bit like a dream. I knew it was not, however, when I saw the girl sitting in the dining hall patiently.

I did not bother to join her.

Instead, I wandered away to contemplate the consequences of the conspirators' actions. Surely the kngdom would not function correctly without a ruler. I both did not wish for the responsibilty, and knew that I would not hold up for long if I were ruler. Chaos would ensue.

So, what could happen to prevent Father's death? I would obviously have to thwart the conspirators, but how, I did not know. It took anothing hour or two of contemplation to figure out a course of action. And, thus it was decided by myself that I would have to kill one of them, at least.

That was the simplest way, wasn't it? I could not come up with anything simpler, or easier, actually. It was an efficient, and not entirely too complex plan, so it would work well enough.

Besides, I was tired of the lying. It was time to do something about it.

* * *

"Oh, Prince Seiker, you are later than I would have imagined." The Haan girl smiled pleasantly at me. It was a smile reminiscent that of last.

"I was delayed by a minor disturbance." I smiled just as pleasantly, or so I assumed at the very least. She didn't seem the slightest bit dettered, her laughter a soft jingling similar to that of a wind chimes notes. It was a strange feeling knowing that this laughter was complete fabrication.

"Of what nature was this "minor disturbance?"" A coy smile lifted her lips.

"A nature that one as beautiful as you should not concern yourself with." I winked. Perhaps my interactions with her were a bit too conspicuous?

"Oh, than I suppose I shall not question it further, then." Her laughter resonated about the great room again, mingling with my own.

* * *

When I exited the palace to tour the grounds a bit, I did not expect her to be occupying herself at the fountain. She looked content - she obviously hadn't noticed me yet. I approached before letting out a small cough. She jolted a bit before her head spun 'til her own topaz irises met mine.

"Oh, Prince Seiker, I did not expect you to be one for midday strolls." She smiled gently than. This smile was different than her previous fictitious expressions. I had to remind myself that everything she did was deceit, all a lie.

"I usually am not." I feared for a moment that I sounded a bit too sarcastic. Perhaps she would be hesitant to interact with me further if she thought I had such an attitude.

"What brings you out and about?" Her smile did not leave, it continued, ever-constant as the sun.

"The gray smell of machinery does get a bit old after awhile." This time, we both chuckled. My own was forced, or maybe it wasn't? But no, it had to be.

"That is as good an excuse as ever to roam free awhile." With her reply, she gently patted the stone beside her. "Come sit and we can enjoy this scenery together."

* * *

It was a stormy night, something one might expect midsummer. The thunder rang out no louder than the constant sound of waves crashing against rock. Surely the streets would be flooded, for that was the nature of Hamel. When storms came for a visit, they did not leave the streets for weeks.

These sort of nights were not uncommon in Hamel. I had become accustomed to them long ago. They were as familiar as a handgun clutched in my palm.

My acclimation to the weather caused me to be entirely unsuspecting of what happened next.

As I traversed the corridors, I quite suddenly heard a cry emit from ahead. I dashed forward and soon came upon the Haan girl, crouched low and shivering with fear.

"Ms. Haan?" I spoke gently, reminding myself not to let my guard down. She whimpered a bit before looking up at me with terror-filled eyes.

"Prince Seiker?!" She jolted upwards, straight into my unanticipated arms.

"Ms. Haan?" I queried once more, attempting to hold her in such a way that would not appear awkward or inexperienced.

"I apologize, Prince Seiker, I am simply not accustomed to such forceful rainstorms." Her voice held a certain tone, something bridging upon pathetic. "Where I come from, rains are few are far in between."

She stayed there for a long time, still and silent but for her soft breathing. Every time thunder struck, loud and resounding, she startled. It seemed as if eternities had passed before she finally let go.

I nearly forgot that she was an assassin.

* * *

As the days flew past, I became distinctly aware that the outlined time for my father's assassination was drawing critically near. I decided it was time to execute my own arrangement, despite it's rather disorganization.

It was not hard to find the Haan girl. She was out on a terrace, quite nearby to her own quarters. I approached precariously, hoping not to disturb her.

In my pocket was one of my Silver Shooters, a set of handguns of my own creation.

"Ms. Haan," I spoke, my voice nothing lacking of professional.

"Oh, Prince Seiker," She smiled her fictitious smile in greeting, "What brings you here."

"Ms. Haan, I do apologize for this, but I'm afraid that I have become quite fully aware of your intentions." I pulled the Silver Shooter out, aiming at her skull with one hand.

"P-Prince Seiker?!" Her eyes filled with the same fear as that stormy night. I willed myself to remember that she was an assassin, a cruely cold-hearted murderer. My finger tensed teasingly. I had to shoot her.

"I-I- Please! Don't shoot me!" Her eyes glistened then, and I realized she was starting to cry.

I, someone who absolutely despised fabrications and deceits created one right then and there as my finger began pulling at the trigger.

I wanted to kill Ara Haan.

As I finally felt the satisfaction of that trigger's pulling, I numbed my conscious of all fond feelings with this girl.

I had NOT fallen in love with a liar like her.

When the shot resounded and my bullet pierced Ara Haan's skull, my body rejected my Silver shooter. It quickly clattered to the ground, unwanted and out of reach.

"YOU B*ST*RD!" Perhaps I would have spun around, that is, if I had cared enough to. My body was numb from the sensation of murder.

"FACE ME!" Someone grabbed, yanking hard with the greif of loss. Angry topaz, almost identical to hers, glared deep into my being. I recognized this man as Ara Haan's elder brother.

"You two-faced little-!" I shoved him away, and action that would be classified more as instinct than anything else. That anger grew in that moment. He backed away, his foot making contact with the Silver Shooter. His eyes trailed down, lighting up with a crazed glow at the sight of the handgun.

He stooped low, scooping the handgun up and examining it. He smiled then.

"You're crazy." I choked out, not so much in fear as in truth. It was at that moment that I realized that this little phrase was the first truth I had spoken in a month.

Despite everything that I felt about it, I myself was able to compose a false score for this symphony. My song was filled with fabrications and fictions.

I looked down at Ara Haan's bleeding body, and this sudden truth's full weight descended upon me.

I was a liar; lie's were about the most relative factor in my lifestyle. I fell prey so easily to deceit. And I fell too far.

As Ara Haan's elder brother pulled that trigger, I myself smiled. I finally did not have to lie anymore. Three words echoed when that bullet flew through my head:

_Welcome to Wonderland._

* * *

**So this isn't really Alice-y, but at least my vocabulary is fancy, right?**

**Literally, almost nothing in this chapter was revised or edited but some spelling mistakes and crap. I'm such a lazy author.**

**Goodbye for now,**

**~My-Joyful-Chaos**


End file.
